1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rolls covered with elastomeric material for many uses in paper making machinery, and particularly deals with metal rolls spray coated with a polyurethane elastomer to any desired thickness and hardness without the need for molds or ovens and having a stone-like microstructure provided by closed isolated pores desirable for sheet release in paper making machinery such as press roll and calender stack assemblies.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, elastomer covered paper machine rolls could only be produced with very expensive and extensive capital equipment, labor costs, and time delays. Such rolls had a short wear life, required bonding techniques for the interface between the cover and the metal roll, and the use of curing ovens, build up stations and casting molds.
It would then be an improvement in this art to produce elastomer covered, paper machine metal rolls without heretofore required extensive capital equipment and labor costs and with a longer wear life than heretofore achieved. It would especially be an improvement in the art to provide polyurethane covered paper machine press rolls having a stone-like texture provided by closed pores or bubbles facilitating paper release and resisting crushing in high pressure nips.